Grim tales of Scooby Doo
by Dangerpro
Summary: Boys and girls at every age, would you like to see something strange? You may know the stories of Scooby Doo. But unlike them, these are true.
1. Chapter 1

You know the tale of poor Little Red Riding-Hood, the one that the wolf deceived and devoured, accept at the end was cut open, saving young Red Riding-Hood. Well, the true story happened quite differently, as we know now. And first of all the little girl was called Velma; secondly, it was not the wolf, but the girl who was, in the end, caught and devoured.

Only listen. The story begins something like the tale.

It was a usual day for Velma, she revised for an oncoming test, visited the local library and done a few errands. While she was memorising the answers for a test, the house phone rang, after a couple of rings, and knowing that her parents was out, Velma answered it.

"Hello?" the brunette asked, a frail voice answered.

"V-Velma? It's Daphne, I'm sorry to bother you-" she coughed viciously on the other end that seemed to last for eternity. "Daphne? Are you okay?" Velma asked concerned with her sick friend.

Daphne tried to answer, "S-sorry, but, could you come over? My father's away, and… no one else is in." by the end of the sentence her voice was barely a whisper.

Velma hesitated looking out of the window, it was dark outside, and she was not permitted to go out by herself. A twinge of guilt pulled her heart, Daphne was sick and by the sound of it she's desperate. And Daphne doesn't live far away, Velma estimated how long she had until her parents return from work, there was a slim chance for her parents to return before her.

"Okay, Daphne." Velma sighed, grabbing her red coat, while balancing her phone on her shoulder, "I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Velma hung up, she packed a bag with some fresh fruit and water for her ill friend, hoping that some nutrients may make her feel better. And so Velma set forth for her journey to Daphne's house.

Velma walked in a quick pace, admiring the mysterious moon, she kept glancing at her watch, while taking a shortcut through a side road.

It didn't take long to arrive, Velma knocked once. The door was open. Velma cautiously stepped inside, debating whether Daphne left it open for her or… Velma shuddered at the thought, and forced it to the back to her mind.

She vaguely known the layout of the mansion, and so found Daphne's bedroom easily.

"Daphne?" she whispered, "I've come with fruit."

Velma peered through the door, Daphne laid motionless underneath the bed covers with her duvet pulled up to her chin. Velma felt a sharp sting of pity, the red head was a hundred times worse than she could imagine. She never seen anyone so sickly looking in her life.

"Daphne! You're ears are swollen!" Velma stepped closer to the bed, observing Daphne's appearance.

"I can hear you perfectly, Velma." Daphne's voice sounded false, a sweet tone she used didn't match her hungry eyes. Velma flinched, a chill ran down her back, realising Daphne's pupil's were large, of course it could just only be the dark causing this. But her pupil was far bigger than any human could possibly be.

"Oh, Daphne! Your pupil's are large!"

"It's contacts." Daphne muttered, hoarsely, Velma sworn it sounded more like a growl.

She mechanically taken another step forward, her heart beat raising, pulsing through her ears. Now Daphne's features was clear to Velma, her sharp mouth twist into a wide grin, her eyes flickering wickedly.

"What big teeth you have." those words escaped Velma's quivering mouth, Daphne's angel like face turned sour.

"All the better to eat you with." she chuckled softly, her voice ripping apart along with her body. Her nightgown shred as her body transformed, she screamed in agony and at the same time delight. Velma stood frozen in fear, her first instinct was to run, but she was too intrigued. Red fur plucked out of Daphne's skin, her nose formed into a snout and her nails grew sharp. An large beast balanced from on top of the mattress, glaring down upon her with piercing blue eyes.

That was Velma's cue to run. Except it was too late.

The beast moved swiftly, blocking the exit. It hurled it's claws to Velma's guts, firmly locking it's claws and pulling out chunks of flesh. Velma watch horrified, her scream lost in her throat. Daphne's once kind eyes, stared madly behind the beast's.

And the wolf ate her all up.


	2. Chapter 2

You must know the childish tale of the Three Billy Goats Gruff, the actual tale was not as sweet as the one you may know.

Once a year three friends, two young human boys and a dog, join for a feast in one of the local restaurants. Except the journey to one of their restaurants was over an old bridge.

The thoughtless dog was the first to cross the bridge. His paws had hardly touched the bridge before a wolf confronted him.

"Good evening." The wolf's grin widened, revealing her sharp jaws. She pulled out a small shred of red fabric from between her teeth.

Filled with fear, the Great Dane selfishly said, "My Master is coming too. He's much bigger, and human's flesh is by far tastier."

The wolf thought, "_Don't spoil your appetite. His Master will be a better meal for my hungry stomach._" And she let the animal pass in peace.

Sure enough, soon afterward the human appeared. The wolf was about to pounce on him, when he -filled with fear- said, "I am very skinny, but my friend is coming too. He's ten times as large as me!"

"_Stop!" _thought the wolf. "_His friend is larger and will be a better meal for you. Wait to eat until he comes."_

Finally the final 'friend' approached. The wolf's heart laughed inside her trapped form when she saw the stately fellow. She was about to spring on him and grab him by the throat when two things caught her attention: the boy's gun and his bag.

"Tell me, boy," what is that you're holding, and what is that bag for between your legs?"

"Oh," replied the blond, "These are a pair of pistols, and the bag is where I carry my bullets."

In that moment, as such humans often do, he shot the monster in the head, she swayed over the bridge and drowned in the river below. And there the poor villain lay. She only wanted the biggest and fattest mouthful of flesh, but instead got nothing - but pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Once there was a young girl called Velma, she lived a life a lot like yours. She was an ordinary girl who planned to go to the school dance. She felt unenthusiastic when her older sister decided to attend the dance, she overshadowed Velma when it came to charisma and good looks.

"What should I wear, mum, what should I wear?" cried out the obnoxious daughter, bouncing around the room, throwing out clothes from her wardrobe, Velma watched outside her bedroom door. Her sister began talking about which dress should suit her and what dress would suit Velma- of course the sister would have the prettiest.

Now when the night came for the royal ball Velma had to help her sister to dress in the fine dress and watched her sister drive off in her limo. Velma sat an the stairs waiting for her friends to arrive to pick her up. Eventually they arrived, Daphne, Velma's best friend stood over dressed in a silky lilac dress.

"Velma… are you crying?"

Velma realised she was crying. And quickly rubbed her face.

Daphne smiled sadly, "That dress is awful, but don't worry, I have back up."

A beautiful silk dress blue as the heavens, all embroidered with stars, and two little lovely shoes made Velma smile. Velma admired her own reflection for once. Thanking her red head friend.

"No problem, you've saved my back many times before." Daphne chuckled, a pinch of jealousy in her tone.

When Velma entered the ballroom she was the loveliest of all the ladies, as a surprise for the Coolville students an TV company host an competition for the new spokesperson for "America's beauty" and a million dollars prize money.

After an hour of judgement and dancing, there were three girls left. Daphne, Velma and her older sister. Throughout the night the sister, Veronica, didn't at all recognise Velma. Until she seen the spec-less sister. Like hers, Velma inherited her mother's large hazel eyes, which in fact made her rather beautiful. Velma didn't expect her own name be called out, and be made beauty Queen. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

She simply couldn't believe it- Velma Dinkley the science geek- was the winner of a beauty contest! Now she only need to sign the contract and she could become an official model. She had to admit she hated the thought of modelling, but it would pay for college and university. And that filled the brunette with joy.

Veronica ran out of the hall as her sister was announced the winner, she would be fine with the equally pretty red-head winning, but her sister? She was ashamed. Beaten by her own sister, how could this have happen?

She walked home in the dark, her mind planning something awful. A grin spread across her face seeing the mental images of her plan taking place. She reached the door of the house, knowing that her parents were working late. She knocked, Velma, who was taken back by her friends with that ridiculous van, answered the door. And she had that smug. Smug. Veronica lost it. Without any regrets she punched her in the face, Velma stumbled blindly backwards, Veronica shut the door sharply behind. Hoping that no one seen or heard the uncalled attack. She didn't hesitate to pull Velma's hair back, dragging the girl towards the kitchen.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." she pulled open the kitchen draw. After a few seconds of rattling of spoons and forks, her hand rested on the sharp touch of the knife.

Firmly holding the knife, she stabbed her sister in the stomach, she flung open the basement door and kicked her down the stairs. With a crash, Velma landed at the bottom of the basement, her body bent in a strange angle. Veronica stared, dreading that she killed her. But a faint voice cried,

"Veronica!" she begged, "I don't care about the contract- please don't leave me-"

Veronica's dread vanished, she felt disappointed that Velma wasn't dead.

"I've waited too long for this, and I'm not gonna let my ugly sister take my moment away from me. It's always you! You who got FIRST PRIZE at the science fair. You who get all A's. And me? Mum and Dad sees YOU as the successful daughter and me? Well, I'm just a disappointment." the sister screeched, her brown eyes filled with anger, she turned her heel and with a flick of her blonde hair was gone. Velma sobbed, clutching her ripped open stomach.

Veronica locked the basement door with the turn of a key, she always hated her sister, so intelligent and full of high expectations, and now she was PRETTY. Veronica couldn't compete with that. No. She must take the role of America's Beauty.

Her dream. Veronica jumped as the rang of the phone broke the silence. Horror shot through her, imagining her parents saying that they were coming home early for some unknown reason. She drawn in a deep breath and picked up the phone. She used the most calm voice she could, "Hello?"

A stern voice replied on the end, "Yes, this is Mr Brown the beauty Queen's Agent?"

"Yes, I know, this is her speaking." she lied, relief filling her stomach.

"You've left your glass slipper behind, I'm afraid." He spoke warmer now, "Could I drop it off to you, if you don't mind, and we could sort out the contract too."

Veronica wondered to herself, how on earth could someone lose their slipper without realising it, but knowing Velma, losing stuff is one of her habits.

"Yes of course." Veronica answered.

"Great. I'll be there within an hour." Her said kindly, and hung up. Veronica leaned helplessly against the kitchen worktop.

"He probably won't recognise me." She whispered, she made her way to the bathroom and to her mother's brown hair dye. It didn't take long to turn herself into an brunette. She studied herself in the mirror, "No, I don't look like her yet," she murmured, noticing the long strands of wet hair. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it to the length of her sister's. "No… not like her yet…" she whispered.

She known Velma had small feet.

She wiped her blood stained knife clean, and cut off one of her toes and part of her heel,

A sharp knock came from the front door, the sister answered it.

"Yes?" she sang, revealing her shiny white teeth. The agent held the glass shoe, his eyes bored and irritated, "Lets get this over with,"

She led him into the living room, the kitchen was a big risk to take and sat down upon the sofa. He smiled, "Reminds you of Cinderella, doesn't it? Could I?" he kneeled down.

He then fitted her foot into the shoe, Veronica's face gleamed, chuckling happily.

"It fits!"

"Of course it fits," he smirked.

He failed to see the shoe fill with dark blood. Veronica signed the contract and agreed to the terms. Over exited, the agent phoned the company of the show "America's Beauty". Veronica was over the moon, trying to prevent the laughter escaping her mouth. She could not hold in the sheer madness in much longer. She couldn't believe how stupid the Agent was.

When the man heard the hysterical laughter he looked down and saw the blood streaming from her shoe and then he knew that this was not the girl at all. Her face wasn't round like before, now he realised it wasn't Velma Dinkly at all. It was the other girl…

"You're not…" he whispered. And so Veronica confessed about locking her sister in the basement and chopping her own toe off so that the shoe would fit. But it was too late. Her younger sister lay dead in the basement her eyes wide with fear, her pretty round face now empty. And the Agent was next. Veronica had no intention on giving up her dream. Not yet...


	4. Chapter 4

As in any town, there are always an area in which your Mother would say to you to "Stay away from." There are always foolish children who does not listen, which thrive for adventure and driven by curiosity. This story may sound similar to Hansel and Gretel… accept this one does not end as "Happily ever after."

Once upon a time, ten years ago from now, four children went missing within the outskirts of their town. Three weeks after their disappearance, their empty skeletons were found within an empty house five miles from were they lived.

This horrid tale begun at the Jones household, Fredrick Herman Jones, the youngest of the Jones brothers, had invited a small group of friends over. They planned to "solve" another mystery, how foolish, oblivious to the fact that this particular mystery was far too big for even the "Scooby Doo detective agency" to solve. If only they kept their adventures small, then maybe they could have ended becoming greater detectives.

But large headed as he was, Fred indeed wanted to solve the mystery of the woman in the "Candy house", his friends agreed enthusiastically.

Before the children stepped into the wood, Velma, the youngest and most wisest stopped. "Wait. I think we should leave a trial. So that we can find our way back." she rarely spoke on most occasions, only if it was important. The friends agreed, Fred scooped up a hand full of pebbles, ordering his friends to do the same. Even Daphne, the most feminine of the group, reluctantly picked one up. And so, like Hansel and Gretel, the children left a trail to follow.

After an hour or two, the children's enthusiasm drained, when their stomachs began grumbling also, Fred stopped to announce for them to leave. Shaggy a lanky child, who complained about his hunger the moment they stepped from the house, sniffed his nose.

"Like, what's that delicious smell?"

They followed the smell and came to a little house, and when they came quite near they saw that the cottage was made of bread and roofed with cakes, while the window was made of transparent sugar. The children's jaws dropped, astonished by their discovery. "We've hit the jackpot this time!" Shaggy grinned, his tongue held out loosely, a mirror image of the puppy by his side, he greedily rubbed his hands. "I'll eat a bit of the roof, and you, Scoob, can eat some of the window." Shaggy stretched up his hand and broke off a little bit of the roof to see what it was like, and Scooby went to the casement and began to nibble at it. "Hold on, guys, doesn't this seem…" a small crease folded between her eyebrows. "It seems editable. The guys seem to like it." She was not fully convinced to bite into the biscuit like window frame she broke off.

Fred chuckled, his mouth stuffed the chocolate doorknob, "I told you, Daphne, this place was real. Hey? I told you so." Daphne shot daggers at the blonde boy, "This seems fishy." she muttered uneasily, turning to her younger friend, who nodded in agreement.

The boys ignored the girls and went on eating, without putting themselves about. Shaggy, who thoroughly appreciated the roof, tore down a big bit of it, while Fred pushed out a whole round window-pane, and sat down the better to enjoy it. Suddenly the door opened, and an ancient dame hobbled out. Shaggy and Scooby were so terrified that they let what they had in their hands fall. But the old woman shook her head and said, "Oh, children! I see you are hungry, come in, come in." She took them both by the hand and let them into the house, and laid a most sumptuous dinner before them. Dipped chocolate strawberries and sugared pancakes, with toffee apples and stacks cakes of every kind.

After they had finished, four beautiful little white beds were prepared for them.

The old woman had appeared to be most friendly, she had a kind toothless smile and misty blind eyes, though, Daphne briefly seen a flicker of madness behind them. Though, by her kind compliments and sad tale of always being alone, Daphne ignored the madness. Wouldn't anyone be slightly crazy from loneliness?

Fred couldn't imagine why everyone called her a witch, she treated them as her own.

Velma listened to her tales of when she were younger, after dinner she would tell her sad tales of the past. She would mention her own children who left her while she needed them most. She too, felt that their situation seemed familiar.

She was really an old witch who had waylaid the children, and had only built the little bread house in order to lure them in. When anyone came into her power she killed, cooked, and ate, and held a regular feast-day for the occasion. Now witches were extremely rare, and cannot see far, but, like beasts, they have a keen sense of smell, and know when human beings pass by. When the group of children fell into her hands she was overjoyed, her months of hunger would be satisfied.

The children felt guilty at the thought of leaving the poor woman, even if their parents would be awfully worried. A week flew

"Please! Just another night!" Shaggy begged, Scooby whimpered also, Velma and Daphne glanced at each other and nodded.

"One more, night." Daphne muttered, she noticed the difference in their weight in only a week, usually they would burn off the fat by running or eating something else from candy and chocolate. Lately, the old woman seemed to give special attention to Fred, slightly chubby from the start, Fred seemed twice as fat.

The next morning, the day that the children were to depart, Fred was missing. Daphne met the dining table, asking were he was.

"Oh, I don't know, Daph, I saw him last night." Shaggy didn't stop eating, even when he spoke, "He was with that lady."

Daphne's eyes widened, she turned to Velma, who too was eating.

"Oh no, not you too!" she cried, Velma shrugged, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure Fred's fine." She smiled, her round face seemed chubbier than usual.

Daphne backed away from the room, not wanting to feel the desire to eat among her friends. As soon as she was out of sight, she started to run, she realised that she became out of breath after a few strides. She headed to the kitchen, the old woman stood in her path, "Well, well, dear. What's the hurry?" Daphne ignored the old bag's question, and tried to move round.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there-"she held a bone finger out, mockingly waving it round.

"Why not?" Daphne snapped, trying to look over her shoulder, accept she was far too short. The old woman frowned, her eyes flashing a warning. Daphne was stubborn, her intuition told her Fred was in there. She decided to play along, adding a sweet tone, "I'm sorry, miss, I'll be going back to eat my dinner."

The kind old woman returned on her face, Daphne smiled back.

"Eat up, hunny, you seem skinny." she patted her shoulder softly, steering her away from the kitchen. Daphne giggled, her voice smothered with sweetness, "Do you really think, I would let you eat him?" she was so thankful that she worn heals that day, as she stabbed the old witch in the foot. She shrieked in pain, her long fingers reached out for the red head. Daphne spun passed her towards the kitchen door. Hope filled her heart when the door swung open by the small push. Her hope vanished, as her eyes rested on the horrid scene. She halted by the sharp blade of a carving knife coated with fresh blood rested on the kitchen worktop. Blood was covered the floor, as if something was dragged through and chopped up. She choked into sobs, as she pieced together what she seen and Fred's disappearance. Sharp long nails gripped her shoulder,

"When the other's fat I'll eat them up too." Daphne began to cry bitterly, as she was dragged by the hair towards the sink. At first, she thought the old hag would drown her, but instead she chained her to one cupboards below the waiting sink.

"Now. Make more food." she growled, her eyes flickered red. Daphne whimpered, as she began folding the flour; she had to do what the wicked witch said.

So the best food was cooked for poor Shaggy, Scooby and Velma. Daphne got nothing but scraps. Every morning the old woman hobbled out to the kitchen and cried, "Daphne, put out your finger, that I may feel if you are getting fat." But Daphne always stretched out a bone, unhappy, the old woman grunted. Daphne was basically helping her with the horrid scheme. She wondered if the others were still alive. Her question was answered a week later, a brunette corpse was pulled through the back door. Daphne shield her eyes, knowing who it belonged to. Velma. The old woman skinned her. Daphne vomited against the sink, she could feel the warmth of the blood coming from her. She trembled, her mind trying to turn to something more pleasant. She simply couldn't, she vomited again, narrowly missing the sink. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. Not caring about the puddle of sick beneath her feet. She mourned for her friends. The noise of Velma being chopped up was torture, when it stopped, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Daphne let out a scream, but the hag stuffed her fingers in Daphne's mouth. "Hush." she smiled softly, licking the blood off her free hand. Daphne bit deep into her bony fingers. She shrieked, falling back towards the burning stove, she burned alive before Daphne. She simply watched. As the shrieks stopped. A wash of relieve ran through Daphne. Suddenly the shrieks began again, the old woman raised, fear bolt through Daphne. She hugged her knees again. Now defeated.

"Thin or not." The witch screeched, her body walked over to Daphne, her skin black. Her eyes red as the flames.


End file.
